


The love struck dork and the girl with the scarf

by MangaBitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Weather, Blushing, Bonding, Boredom, Cold Weather, Confusion, Conversations, Crushes, Cute, Dating, Dork Jean Kirstein, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, French Jean Kirstein, Friendship, Frustration, Gift Giving, High School, Holding Hands, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you only read one work by me, Inner Dialogue, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Kindness, Kissing, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Napping, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Rain, Reading, Regret, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scarves, School Uniforms, Shock & Awe, Shyness, Smile, Staring, Students, Studying, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Talking, Teenagers, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrellas, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Weather, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: A complitation of fluff moments between Jean and Mikasa(I take requests)





	1. little showers

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters

Jean sighed heavily as he watched the rain pour down onto the roof and spill onto the ground. The place was close to flooded and was really coming down hard today. It had been sunny with slight cloud earlier, so he never took an umbrella today. However, later it had clouded over in the afternoon and started to pour it down quite heavily.

He honestly felt so stupid for not taking one just in case like he always did. Of all days he had to forget or at least not think about things rationally. God, he was mentally slapping himself right now for being so stupid. If Eren could see him now he would be laughing his ass of right now for his stupidity.

If he made a run for it he would still get wet but he could keep himself semi dry with his satchel. But that would do no good and he would still be soaked when he eventually got home. The last thing he needed was to get a fever for letting his pride get the better of him and risk getting wet.

If he came home soaked to the bone his mother would give him an earful. While she was indeed a kind woman, she was no pushover that was for damn sure. She was always telling him to be prepared when he got ready for school, though she could be annoying she simply cared about her son.

It's not like he wanted to get wet, but he had no other option. There was no store nearby to get another one and all his friends had already gone home by this point. There was nobody to give him a ride or share an umbrella with. He was screwed in every sense of the world for not being careful.

When was he finally going to get his shit together? But hey, he was still human after all. He was bound to slip up every now and again, but he still got annoyed at himself for getting into the situation. But there was nothing he could do so he might as well wait it out instead.

While it was annoying to be stuck at school because of the weather, he could find some way to amuse himself he was sure. I mean while it was heavy as hell, it was rather soothing to watch the ripples in puddles and the patterns as the water hit the ground in splashes.

"Jean? What are you still doing here?" a familiar voice asked. Usually he was one of the first people to rush home when school ended. So why was he still standing about? Surely she would have thought he would have gone home by now or be playing video games at Marco's house.

Jean looked behind him to see Mikasa in her uniform, her red scarf wound around her neck. She looked so cute and toasty, it was honestly adorable. Every time he looked at her she just kept getting more and more beautiful, falling deeper and deeper under her spell.

Jean blushed and laughed awkwardly. He must have looked like such an idiot to her, not being as prepared to even think of bringing an umbrella. God, he hated his life sometimes. "Y… Yeah. The weather must be making fun of me for being so forgetful" he joked. If he rushed out in it now he would only get sick which would give Eren more ammo to use against him.

God knows Eren found more ways to poke fun at him than anyone else. He was only grateful that since he started dating Mikasa Eren had laid off him a little. Though he did think Eren was a little shit sometimes, he still respected the guy to an extent. But he still wasn't friends with him that was for sure.

If he made fun of himself now, nobody else could. Nobody could tear into him about getting into this mess. Nobody could make fun of him for being careless. Better to laugh at yourself then have someone make you feel like shit, right? Made sense to him.

Mikasa blinked confused by his comment and then noticed Jean didn't have an umbrella. How long had he been standing here waiting for the rain to die down so he could leave? It didn't look like it would be letting up any time soon, surely it would get worse before it got any better as far as weather goes.

Her eyes softened and she felt bad for him. Jean lived the furthest away of any of them, he always arrived later than anyone and yet still managed to get there on time. He had the longest distance to go but didn't have any protection from the rain, at least not today.

She then approached Jean quietly making him blush. Mikasa then pulled a blue umbrella from her bag and opened it over the two of them quietly. Leaving Jean here by himself would be a mean thing to do. The poor guy needed to get home or his mother would worry. I mean everyone made mistakes, right?

Everyone had moments of being forgetful or doing something they shouldn't have done, nobody was perfect. But that was how we learned from our mistakes right? So Jean had forgotten his umbrella, who what? What was that to laugh about?

Jean blushed harder and stared at her in confusion as she held the umbrella over the two of them. This scene seemed like something out of a manga or romance movie. Two young people standing under and umbrella together making small talk, only in his case whenever he looked into her eyes he was lost for words.

Mikasa then smiled gently at him. She wasn't the type of person to abandon someone when they needed help. Jean may have had his moments of being thoughtless, but he wasn't a bad guy. "I'll walk you some of the way. Sorry I can't take you further, I live in another area" she apologized. At least he would still be somewhat dry when he managed to get home.

Jean shook his head shyly, just being able to walk under an umbrella with her was good enough for him. He would treasure this memory for as long as he lived. "N… No thanks. It's really kind of you" he said gratefully. Though it may not seem like much to her, he really appreciated her doing this for him.

Mikasa then smiled a little and the two headed out together in the direction of home. The rain splattering on the umbrella like bullets and pouring over the top. Luckily it wasn't windy or they would be screwed. Instead it was just a very heavy downpour meaning they would still be able to remain semi dry on the way home.

As they walked along Mikasa peered at Jean who was still blushing and gripping his satchel. He looked like a strawberry with his red cheeks, but a very cute strawberry. However, only she had ever seen him make this face which made it her little secret. Something that only she knew about Jean.

She then quietly reached out her hand and took his free one in her own. The latter stiffened shyly at the contact then wound his fingers in her own, taking her hand. Their fingers slowly clasping together to make a whole fist. Her fingers so much smaller and softer than his own large hands.

The two then continued to walk down the street and away from the school. Hand in hand under an umbrella while the rain poured down around them, while they stayed safe and dry. Together.


	2. now we match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets jealous of Mikasa's scarf  
> she decides to fix that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a fanart of Mikasa giving Jean a scarf. So I decided to use that as inspiration for this chapter

The weather had been getting cold lately. The temperature dropping and small inches of frost were to be found everywhere. It was getting to that time of year again, autumn was upon them. Th days were getting shorter and the nights were getting longer, the time for cold weather and keeping warm was upon them.

Mikasa has started to wear her scarf around her face to keep warm and prevent frostbite. Though she was just being practical, Jean couldn't help but feel upset about it for some reason. Despite them dating for some time now, Mikasa hadn't once given Jean a gift in all that time. He didn't have something special to him from her, like Mikasa did her scarf.

Though Jean wasn't petty like that, he didn't exactly like the fact he had nothing that reminded him of her on his person. Something to hold close when they were apart. It honestly felt like she was carrying Eren wherever she went. I mean he had given her the scarf when they had both been ten and she had carried it on her person ever since then.

He only wished he had something similar. Something to remind him of the girl he loved. A piece of her that he could hold on his person with pride to show their affection subtly. Was that too much to ask as childish at it seemed. To have something his girlfriend had given him to wear with pride the same as her? That was all he really wanted.

* * *

Jean wondered towards the school gates quietly his cheeks red from the cold. The wind rough on his cheeks but he stood firm. The sooner he got home the sooner he could warm up. His mother would have something delicious cooking on the stove and a log fire burning that would warm the entire house. He couldn't wait to get back to where it was warm.

Meanwhile a certain dark haired girl had spotted him trying to leave. His cheeks were as red the scarf around her neck, shivering from the cold a little and his expression lonely. She hated seeing him look like that. She felt so bad for him. He didn't have something warm to keep him sheltered from the cold. His mum wasn't exactly poor but her job wasn't very highly paid either, somewhere in-between.

While he never spoke badly of his mother, but was as embarrassed as a boy could be around his mother. It was clear to anyone that Jean did love his mother he just didn't like being babied is all. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jean did love his mother very much, he just didn't like it when she showed him up.

She then approached Jean quickly, leaving Armin alone to talk to their mutual friends. Besides, she would call him and Eren later in the evening anyway. "Jean" she called out loudly so he would stop. She had been wanting to speak to him anyway. They hadn't been able to spend much time together due to her being busy and their studies.

Jean stopped mid in his tracks and turned to stare at her. She looked as beautiful as ever, her dark eyes and silky black hair. How someone could be so beautiful he didn't know. What with her creamy smooth skin, her big dark eyes that reminded him of Jett, her silky dark hair that he loved to bury his nose into when they cuddled. He loved all of her.

His cheeks heated with a blush warming him up slightly. He hadn't really spoken much to her today due to spending so much time with her friends and her latest secret hobby. But he didn't mind that, she had other people aside him in her life. They were a couple but they also had relationships outside of their own to maintain.

As Mikasa reached him she caught her breath briefly. Running in the cold wasn't good for the body at all. She then pulled something out of her bag making sure that it didn't snag, after all her hard work it would only annoy her. The reason she hadn't been able to see him for a while was because making it had taken up so much of her time.

She then wrapped a turquoise blue scarf around Jean's neck. Making sure it was wound tightly around him so he wouldn't be cold. His cheeks reddening as she wound the scarf around his neck. She was glad he liked it, she had thought long and hard about what colour to get before she started making it for him.

She then gazed at him fondly as she admired the scarf on him. It really did look good on him, it stood out just like her own. "You looked cold" she said gently. Blue had been a good choice after all, it really looked nice on him. Now he no longer had a reason to be jealous of hers anymore, now that he had one too.

Jean felt his face radiate heat as Mikasa wrapped the warm material around his neck. He couldn't find the words to say as he was too overwhelmed. He could only stammer out short sentences. "Thank you" he squeaked shyly. Internally he was sobbing with pure joy at her gift.

He could imagine Mikasa sitting at her desk spending hours making this for him. Putting sleep and her studies aside all to get this finished for him as soon as possible. The wait of of being able to see her had been completely worth it, this was the best present he had ever received in his life.

A small smile then came across Mikasa's face and she gently gripped both ends of his scarf. She then tugged on it gently pulling him towards her then capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. With this she could now make it up to Jean for neglecting him as of late, she really did feel bad about doing so since he was so sweet to her.

Jean's eyes widened in awe as Mikasa kissed him. Her lips were cold from the frost but they were still as soft as ever, the subtle taste of cherry lip balm lingering on them. They hadn't really kissed yet since they started dating, it was even better than all of the fantasies he had ever imagined in his head.

After she slowly pulled away to which Jean was still speechless and lost in the moment. A shy smile spread across her face as she gazed at him "Don't lose it" she warned. She had worked very hard on this scarf. She would appreciate it if he took good care of it. Now she and Jean would match and he would feel less left out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean gets some headspace on school break while his friends are studying together. Mikasa decides to join him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not enough protective Mikasa in Jeankasa fanfiction

Jean sat quietly under a tree, browsing the pages of a comic book while all the other guys played football. Believe it or not, while he was intuitive and intellectual like Armin he too enjoyed reading. Though he enjoyed his friends company most of the time, sometimes he just enjoyed being alone.

He was somewhat bored though, most days he would spend time with Marco, Connie or Sasha. They were a personal clique of oddballs and misfits but they embraced it and made the best of it. However, Marco was off helping Armin study while Sasha and Connie were goofing off elsewhere.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over him taking him by surprise. Wondering if another student was going to make fun of him for spending time alone, he did have a habit of attracting trouble unintentionally. He then looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Mikasa standing over him with a curious yet worried look.

"Jean? Are you ok? What happened to Marco, isn't he usually with you?" she asked in a concerned manner. She hadn't seen Marco about and he was officially Jean's confidant in every given situation. It was a common knowledge that Jean was rarely seen without his best friend Marco by his side.

Jean blushed shyly, touched by her concern "H… He went to study with Armin and Eren" he explained shyly. Sometimes he would study with Mikasa now and again, even going as far as to turn it into a study date. But he would never force her and simply suggesting it, respecting her if she wanted to turn him down.

Mikasa blinked, visibly surprise to hear this "I see" she said calmly. It was rare to see Jean without the other, they had been inseparable since they were in middle school and he had even helped set the two of them up. Let alone for any of them to have any head space or ability to relax given how busy they were lately.

They were in the middle of exams and they would often pair off into groups to study. Seeing as some students in their friends group were smarter than others so they could help each other out. She then approached Jean and before he could react she sat down beside him quietly. The latter was obviously surprised by her gesture as he wasn't expecting it of her.

I mean sure they were dating, but he never pushed her for physical contact. She found it sweet how he respected her limitations and would never push her for more. He would just let her do what she was comfortable with at the time, just happy with her company or shared conversations.

She then turned to him quietly, tucking some of her bangs behind her ear quietly "You look bored and nobody else is around" she replied casually. Besides, she didn't get much time to spend with him as a lover. Jean was her boyfriend, but because of studies, her having to keep an eye on Eren and him being with his friends. They never had much time to themselves as couples.

Jean blushed and nodded, internally screaming with pure joy right now. She could tell he was lonely and desired to keep him company of her own free will which made him so happy. The most beautiful and intelligent girl at school, whom happened to be the woman he loved and respected more than anyone was now sat beside him.

Slowly she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing gently as she made physical contact with his shoulder, her weariness getting the better of her. He was really warm and had a familiar musky scent about him that she found very comforting, causing her to become drowsy.

Jean's poor heart was going a mile a minute and he had no idea of how to feel. But he was very happy and praising to Kami for giving him this chance as he was happiest boy alive. "Wake me when break is over" Mikasa replied quietly. He was warm and soft, perfect for napping on. He smelled really nice and he was warm, like a human pillow.

Jean nodded quickly in agreement but he didn't avert his gaze. He simply continued looking at her as she rested her weary head upon his shoulders. Content and comfortable. Mikasa had never made a move on him before, this was the first time she was attempting contact with him. It felt so nice, to have her warm body close to him, her black hair tickling her cheek.

Just the two of them under a shady tree, him reading his comic and her resting her weary head on him. It was nothing overly special and he didn't even have to make a move for this to get any better. To him, this couldn't get more perfect than it already was right now.


	4. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean remembers how Mikasa looked back when they first met and makes a suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but cute

Jean lay on his back silently, staring at Mikasa as the ethereal goddess he thought her to be. Every day that passed she seemed to grow more amazing, more radiant and more powerful. Leaving him in awe of how amazing he thought her to be. Back when he started middle school, he never dreamed he would ever meet a woman like her. Taking him completely by surprise.

His dream of growing stronger and joining the police force, so he could protect his mother and his friends. That had led him to joining Mikasa's class and falling in love for the first time, being the most amazing woman he had ever come across. A simple schoolboy crush slowly developing into a passionate love. One he had never felt before in his life.

Looking back he was embarrassed at the way he went about trying to tell her how beautiful he thought her to be. Wishing he could have done things differently, but then that was part of growing up after all. I mean your teenage years were supposed to be awkward and uncomfortable for a reason after all. It was what allowed you to learn from your mistakes.

Love was never easy, especially as a teenager. So mistakes were only natural and expected, though he looked back and cringed. He never would have come as far as he had without them. The whole thing feeling like a dream, as if it wasn't even real. But that was how love felt, like you were walking on a cloud and time seemed to stop. I mean that's what everyone else said.

She had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I mean, he had never really been popular with anyone growing up. Seeing her had been like an awakening to him, waking up his senses as if he had been in a long sleep. He remembered the first day they met, how long her hair had once been. Tumbling over her shoulders and face like a curtain, reminiscent of a Morticia Addams from the infamous TV show.

He remembered how sad he had been the day she had cut off her hair. Wondering if it had even been her choice or she believed that Eren knew best and allowed herself to change herself to his liking. Though this had not averted his affection for her, he had felt rather sad to see her lose her long flowing locks simply because her bossy little brother told her to.

She was this strong, powerful and beautiful girl, to see her do what Eren wanted simply because of his word was somewhat annoying to him. Back then wondering if she even had a sense of opinion at all. But over time she learned to grow her own wings and find herself as a person and distance herself from Eren. Though in a way keeping him close, instead of acting overbearing.

Though much time had passed, his affections had only grown stronger over time. The two of them becoming stronger than they had been back when they first met, emotionally and physically. They had been allowed to bond and Mikasa had become more aware of his feelings and even come to acknowledge him as a person. Which he had to admit had made him happy.

All these events had led them to where they were now. Laying quietly in the low-light of their shared bedroom, admiring her form for what must have been the millionth time. It was nothing special to admire something specific about someone, though he had a hard time admitting what was his personal favourite. Al of her was beautiful to him, but the shine of her hair was very alluring.

Though he had always loved and admired her hair, he did kind of miss its previous length. The silky black curtain that fell down her back radiantly, from back when they had been in middle school. Always wondering what it would look like with a ribbon or in a ponytail at that age, something simple but lovely. The only reason she had cut it was because Eren told her it would be problematic later on. However, there had been a million different ways to deal with it. Such as tying it back in some form.

Eren had never been good at showing his feelings in a way other than being abrupt or bossy, but that was just the type of guy he was. In his own way, he probably didn't want Mikasa to get picked on because of her long black hair and how more popular students would pick on her because of it. But he could have just been honest about it, instead of telling her it would get in the way.

As weird as it sounded, given he was comfortable of his own style. But he was jealous of how soft and silky hair, given how fine and radiant it was. Most likely due to the Asian blood she inherited from her mother. He had to say he was jealous of her lucky genes. I mean he was complimented for his cheekbones and eyes a lot, but his hair was nowhere near as nice as hers was.

Every part of her awoke a strong sense of adoration, passion and affection in him. Wanting nothing more than to make her happy and stand by her side as her equal and protector. Nobody had ever awoken the feelings she did in him, as dramatic as that sounded she had really changed and inspired him for the better. Helping him grow up and try to be better.

He reached out slowly with his fingers to play with the ends of her hair affectionately. So soft and fine, she always took such good care of it. The scent of her shampoo lightly dusting the air, or wafting up his nose when they cuddled was heaven. Imagining the many appearances, she would look good with. She always wore it the same way, so he couldn't help but allow his mind to wonder.

He had always imagined it with a simple braid, fishtail or French braid. Or even just fastening it back with a simple hair pin, in some form of messy hair style which felt more natural. Deep down he would love to style her hair, but he worried that would annoy her. So, he kept these feelings to himself. He had always been one to respect Mikasa's boundaries, knowing his limit's with her.

Mikasa blinked, watching Jean quietly. Remembering that the last time Eren did this to tell her to fix her hair. Though he was usually more blunt than this which had her taken aback. "Do I need to cut it again?" she asked curiously. She hadn't really been paying attention to the length as of late. She wondered if it was becoming too long. I mean she did tend to neglect herself sometimes which she was trying to move past.

Jean stared at her in surprise, wondering if she hated her hair or was simply unaware of her own beauty. Maybe he should try being more blunt with her sometimes as to get his feelings across. He then shook his head calmly "I was wondering what it would look like if you grew it out" he explained. He loved her hair, hell if she let him style it he would be over the moon.

This time, it as Mikasa's turn to look shocked. She didn't expect that sort of response from him, given by this point she had just gotten so used to having it short. It was just so much easier to deal with and hair products were cheaper. A soft blush tickling her cheeks shyly, though hard to believe she did lack a few skills stereotyped towards her gender. "I'm not really good with hair" she replied awkwardly. She was never the girly type, not one for make up or fashion.

Her mother had never really been able to teach her such things before she had died. Her uncle had never really been the kind of person for such activities and she hadn't had many female role models for such things. Back when she lost her family, she had lost her innocence. Her uncle had been stern and loving, she in turn had repressed a lot of emotions. This led her to neglecting a lot of her own personal desires as a woman.

She didn't wear make up, she did use skin care and body care. She ate healthy and looked after her body, but hairstyles, and other such female appearances she didn't really care for or understand. Her mother had always simply worn her hair as it was, long and framing her face so she did the same. It was simple, familiar and comfortable. Though she had sometimes wondered.

Jean smiled shyly, hoping she never told a word of this to anyone. His friends would never let him hear the end of it. "I can help" he offered kindly. I mean he was no hairdresser, but he knew a few styles thanks to their mutual friend Sasha. Sometimes it helped to have female friends. Teaching him a couple of things, so she could have help if she ever needed it.

Mikasa said nothing simply staring at him with a look of impression, he certainly had a lot of hobbies. It seemed she learned something new about him every day, but she liked that. It kept things interesting. It helped to add many personal jokes between the two of them, their own personal secret which they could laugh about between one another.

She sat up slightly, leaning against the pillows to help herself get comfortable. Her eyes filled with curiosity "What do you suggest?" she asked hopefully. She had allowed anyone to play with her hair since her parents had died. But somehow, she had come to find Jean touching her hair to be comforting and familiar, helping her calm down and sleep when she was troubled.

If he could teach her how to do it herself, she could try something new. A different style for certain occasions. Maybe a wedding or a certain party, showing off a little. She had to admit that sounded exciting. A few times walking through town she had seen a red ribbon to match her scarf, though she never had any idea of what she would do with it. So she never bought it.

Jean reached out and lifted some of her hair thoughtfully, allowing his mind to wonder. "A messy bun, a French braided bun, or maybe just tied back with a hair-clip or pins" he suggested. Fancy, casual or messy, he doubted there was a style that wouldn't look good on Mikasa. In a way she was his muse, she inspired him in so many ways. Though he doubted she was ever aware of the affect she had on him personally aside from love.

Mikasa watched Jean quietly, he was opening up genuinely to her right now. She could see the look in his eyes right now. He was imagining all his ideas on her right now, how he wanted her to look. She then took his hand, trusting him. Somehow, she felt comforted when he played with her hair. Though it was childish, every touch conveyed the love he felt for her. Even when it came to messing with her hair.

"Would you help me?" she asked fondly. She didn't let just anyone touch her hair, so far, her uncle and Eren were the only ones. He better know how important this gesture was, what it meant. She was trusting him with her hair, though if he used any jokes while doing so he better be prepared to be punished for trying anything funny. It was only fair after all.

Jean smiled, like he would ever say no. Especially when she gave him those puppy dog eyes of hers. She was a princess to him, his everything. All he ever wanted was for her to see how amazing he thought her to be. "Of course" he replied kissing her gently. He only hoped that the outcome would make her as happy as he hoped it would.


	5. A change of pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa decides to take cooking lessons to dabble in her Japanese roots out of curiosity. Jean approves in the twist of breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating this story in a while for whomever is still following it. I've been rather busy these past few months and will try to update this fic more often in the future. I hope you like the new chapter :)

Jean yawned wearily as he paced through the hallway of the apartment, scratching his belly and rubbing his eyes. He had never been very much of a morning person, as it tended to take him a while to fully wake up in the morning. It didn't help that for the past couple of weeks he had been swamped with shifts from his part time job. Finally, able to catch up on some much-needed sleep which he took full advantage of.

He had worked so many nights shifts lately, he had been relying on coffee and energy drinks in order to get through his shifts. Though he had a high stamina level, that could only work for so long until his body gave up on him. The energy drinks helped reboot his energy so he could finish his work then return home to get the much needed rest he deserved. It didn't help that his boss was a perfectionist as well as a short tempered beast that you did not want to get on the wrong side of.

However, that was all paying off now. He didn't have to return to work for a whole two weeks, able to enjoy lazy mornings. All of his hard work, taking crap from customers and coming home aching and fed up was all worth it. He had plenty of plans of what to do with his time off, that would allow him to make plenty of fun memories in that time. Just being able to have fun and chill out, without a care in the world.

But what made him happiest of all was that he could share this time off with his beloved girlfriend. He could now bond with Mikasa and make up for all the time she had been neglected while he had been busy working, taking it easy and spending time with the girl he loved. They were college students as well as part time workers which wasn't easy to balance. Luckily they were both mature and understanding people, but it could be very stressful and frustrating when trying to make plans. But they wouldn't have to worry about that for a while.

He fully planned to make up for all the time they had been apart, not wanting to waste a moment. How he had missed her, that sweet smile, her gentle eyes, cuddling her as they slept. Waking up to her beautiful face, pillow talk in the morning. Kissing her good morning or goodbye. Just being around her in general had made him realize he had been lonelier than he thought possible. Relationships weren't easy when you were a young, but they made it work and that was what mattered. Communicating and talking about their problems.

Being able to see her that didn't involve sliding into bed with her late at night or through text or phone call was also a bonus. Thank god for technology as it really did help in this situation. Being able to contact one another whenever they were apart, late night video calls even when they were tired were a personal favourite. Because it made things even more romantic. Just being able to see one another's faces or hear their voice was enough sometimes.

"Bonjour Mikasa" he greeted sleepily. Walking into the kitchen in his black bed shorts, given they had been dating for over a year they were comfortable with one another being naked or barely clothed. After a while shyness peeled away and you just got used to showing off your body. They pretty much acted like a typical married couple that their mutual friends would tease them about it, but to them it was just a natural thing. All that mattered was that they were happy.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Jean" she replied fondly, turning to face her sleepy boyfriend. Her own messy bed-hair framing her face, her black eyes shining with a gentle light he had come to love so much. She was the light of his life and had been the one good thing to ever happen to him that he was always grateful for. She had always been more of an early bird while he was not so much. But she never really let that bother her, they were just different is all.

She was more of an organized person and liked to keep herself busy, but she always made time for the people she loved. Jean was more of a person who lived in the moment but was good at making plans and keeping a schedule as to not overwhelm himself. But they were able to learn from each other because of this, he taught her to take things easy sometimes and look after herself. She taught him to put things in priority and know when to say no to a situation, helping them balance their lives.

Mikasa often spoke in both Japanese and German dialect due to having been raised by her German uncle and took Japanese lessons to learn more about that side of her culture. Her mother taught her some Japanese but due to her death she could never continue. So Mikasa took it upon herself to take classes in order to further educate herself. Being proud and both curious of both sides of the cultures that made up her nationality and identity.

As he got closer into the kitchen, Jean sniffed the air curiously. She was cooking something he was not used to, not the familiar scent of their usual breakfast. A lot fancier given the cutlery on the table and it smelled amazing. Wondering just what she had been cooking while he was off in dreamland. He approached the table curiously, pulling up a chair and investigating in hopes of getting a clue. Eager to try whatever Mikasa had been making.

"So, what's cooking, good looking?" Jean replied playfully to which she pretended to hit him with her utensil. Having missed their playful and childish moments, being able to mess around doing stupid things. Remembering how lucky he was to have her in his life and having built the relationship they now shared. They had come a long way since his days of being a lovesick puppy while she was a quiet, obsessive older sister to Eren. Having grown up a lot since then.

Mikasa smiled, wearing her usual yellow apron and white bed shirt. "I've been taking cooking lessons lately. So, I've decided to try a Japanese breakfast for a change of pace, just to see what it's like" she explained nervously. It was a large part of her family culture after all. She admittedly had to look up the recipes online but she planned on buying a proper cookbook in the future and learn slowly from there. But everyone had to start somewhere, mistakes had to be made before you could perfect something.

Jean perked up, his eyes lighting up a little. Both excited and curious to taste whatever she had made. Mikasa was a very talented cook and he had never tried authentic Japanese cuisine before "Great, so what did you make babe?". He was starving and until now he had been living off quick breakfast meals and instant food or store bento boxes until now. They were quick easy and helped when you had to work a long shift, didn't take too much hassle to prepare.

Mikasa turned slowly and pointed to every object on the table before him. "Green tea, boiled rice, miso soup, fried pork with ginger and sesame seeds, toast with a soft fried egg and seaweed salad" she explained as she gestured to every meal. She had followed the recipes exactly, so she hoped they tasted ok. After finishing up, she removed her apron and sat opposite him at the table contently. She had been really worried about screwing up somehow, but things went smoother than she expected. Feeling very proud of what she had made for a first attempt.

"Merci pour la nourriture" Jean replied fondly. His stomach was gurgling eagerly as the scent of the food wafted up his nose. It really looked delicious and he had to say, he was pleasantly surprised as the change in their usual meals. But his mother had taught him to be grateful for every meal that came his way, as you never knew where life could take you. So before they ate, they always made a gesture to show appreciation for the food they ate.

Surprisingly, Mikasa learned about greetings that were made in Asian culture when it came to food and drink. Trying to pick up as many as she could through research, as well as to get into more communities online in the Asian community. Which they both started to adopt into their every day lives as it just made things a little more cheerful. "Tabemashou" Mikasa replied shyly. She really hoped it tasted as good as it looked. She worked really hard on this meal to surprise Jean, as well as to introduce a little bit of Japanese culture into their lives.

Jean took a bite of pork hesitantly, as it hit his tongue an explosion of flavours danced inside of his mouth. His eyes widening in surprise, the pork was so tender, well-seasoned and tasted great. Then eagerly helped himself to the other side dishes, wanting to taste everything else. He tried not to make a mess but his mouth watered with every bite of food that he took. Better than the instant meals he had eaten up until now, oh how had missed a home cooked meal.

Mikasa smiled, able to tell instantly that Jean approved of her cooking. The way to a man's heart was through his stomach, at least in this case. Relieved to know all her hard work had paid off in the end. The situation feeling like they were a married couple. She shifted shyly, her cheeks dusting a light pink "Maybe we could take turns in cooking, hmm?" she asked hopefully. It would certainly make things more interesting in the future. One day German food, the next French, then Japanese; mixing it up a little sounded fun.

Jean perked up, nodding enthusiastically. This was the best thing he had ever eaten next to his mothers homemade cooking. It seemed there were very few things Mikasa wasn't talented at. But he would happily be her test taster for anything she made in the future. He hoped that every day of his time off work started like this, sitting in the kitchen table, a home cooked meal and being able to share it with his girlfriend. How could anything be better?

The two then continued to enjoy their meal, a content aura of joy surrounding them. The two occasionally feeding or teasing one another from across the table. A peaceful feeling washing over the two teens, being glad they could finally have some peace and quiet away from the stresses of their daily lives. Just being alone in the comfort of their own home.

**Merci pour la nourriture-Thank you for the food**

**Tabemashou-Lets eat**

 


End file.
